Fragile
by Little Cinchan
Summary: Life is a fragile thing, one day everything can just fall apart. A song fic to 'Sing Me to Sleep' from the Sucker Punch OST. A response to a prompt on yj anon meme Warning: Character death/implied suicide Pairings: Robin/SB, Wally/Roy, Artemis/Megan


Warning: Character death and implied suicide.

A song fic to go with the song 'Sing Me to Sleep' from the Sucker Punch OST.

* * *

><p>YJ: Fragile<p>

_Sing me to sleep…_

The loud sound of thunder crashes punctured the sound of the rain beating relentlessly against the window. Roy sat on the edge of his bed in the dark not bothering to turn the lights on. There was no point anymore. Wally – the only light in his messed up life was gone, forever. Roy didn't believe it when he heard the news; in fact he didn't believe it until he saw the body. Wally laid there looking so peaceful; he looked like he was just sleeping. Roy had shook the boy's still form hoping Wally would wake up, he shook the body until Ollie pulled him away. That was a week ago. Roy collapsed unceremoniously on to the bed, his legs knocked over the empty glass bottles by the bed, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

_Sing me to sleep…_

Megan had pressed herself into a corner in her room, she has not moved from the corner for so long she might have melded in and became part of the wall. It has been a week, a week since that faithful day. The sharp pains that stabbed at her chest that made her eyes water and made it hard to breath was gone, only to be replaced by a dull yet persistent ache that won't leave her alone. Artemis was her first love, the girl was strong, passionate, and brave, everything Megan wanted to be, everything Megan admired. At first it was pure admiration, but slowly her feelings changed. Artemis accepted her and they grew, together, becoming one. A sharp stab of pain made Megan's breath hitch. Artemis was gone. Megan had held the girl in her arms as her life slipped away. Megan had begged her not to go, but Artemis just smiled at her and told her to stay strong. Megan let herself topple over onto the ground wishing she could just fade away to nothing because she can't remember how to 'be' without Artemis.

_I'm so tired and I want to go to bed…_

Falling, he was falling, too fast, too far away. There were a few moments of hope when Superboy thought he would get there in time only to be crushed by the realization that he would not moments before Robin's tiny body hit the ground with a sickening thud. Superboy opened his tired eyes and stared at the door that stood only inches from his face, even in the closet, so close to a pod, he could not sleep. Every time Superboy would close his eyes he would see Robin's death replay in his mind. Superboy could remember the sound of his own anguished cries, the feel of Robin's broken body in his arms, and the smell of blood draining too fast out of the boy's body. Just like that a few inches was the difference between life and death. Superboy wanted to get up and walk off the agitation, but he was so exhausted. He closed his eyes tiredly, he was not injured, yet his chest hurt, he was tired, yet he could not sleep, when had he become so broken?

_Sing me to sleep…_

_Sing me to sleep…_

_And then leave me alone…_

Another closed door. Kaldur had spent the better part of the week talking to closed doors. Kaldur allowed himself to slump unceremoniously on the ground beside Megan's bedroom door. It has been a week since they had lost half of the team. Three of their youngest members, their human members, became sacrifices in their final battle. Since their deaths everything has fallen apart, his remaining teammates, their mentors, everything. Kaldur knew he had to keep himself together, he was their leader, he had to take care of the rest of the team. It was his duty. Kaldur had spend hours trying to convince those left behind about how their teammates gave their life valiantly in battle, they were sacrifices for the sake of the world, but his words did not make the reality of their death any better. Robin, Wally and Artemis, they were too young, too full of life to die. Not a day goes by where Kaldur wasn't filled with guilt over their deaths. He was their leader, and he failed them.

_Don't try to wake me in the morning…_

'_Cause I will be gone…_.

They really should have noticed. They should have been paying more attention. They were adults, they were supposed to take care of the children, but how could they when they themselves were so lost? They had all been overcome with grief over losing those children, all of them, that they were too blind to see. The children that were left behind, they too were overcome over the loss. They should have noticed before it was too late.

_Sing to me…_

Roy could no longer see straight, the world spun he wasn't even sure which way was up any more. He could feel his consciousness fading and for once since Wally's death he felt elated and at peace.

_Sing to me…_

She was out of phase but she didn't care. Megan could vaguely sense her molecules mixing with that of the granite that built up the floor, but she could not remember how to put herself back together. A small part of her screamed to hang on, but Megan could no longer find the strength so she let go.

_I don't want to wake up… on my own anymore_

He had an off switch, no one else knew, but Superboy knew. He was a weapon, and weapons needed to be controlled, needed an off switch. Superboy closed his eyes. It was time to be turn off, time to go, he was too tired to continue. If those stories about what happened after you died were true then he will get to see Robin again, whole and happy, not broken and dead. All of them will be together again.

_Don't feel bad for me… I want you to know…_

_Deep in the cell of my heart… I really want to go…_

_There is another world… there is a better world…_


End file.
